Starbase 13
defends Starbase 13 in 2254.}}| class = | factype = Starbase| affiliation = Federation Starfleet| constructed = | location = Federation Phalanx| status = active (2285)| altimage = | }} Starbase 13 was a Federation starbase located on the edge of the Federation Phalanx in the Marrat Nebula, bordering the Klingon Empire. Starbase 13 was one of 30 outposts that operate in the Phalanx. ( ; ) Starbase 13 was originally built to police the Marrat region, keeping piracy and other criminal affairs in check. However by 2254 the base, under command of Commodore Hal Wyeth, had itself become the target of frequent raids and unofficially became known as "Fort Apache". In response Starfleet began Project Pharos on a nearby planet; A scheme to build a huge galactic lighthouse. This plan initially provoked more raids on the station by an unusual alliance of Orion, Arcturan, Khodini and renegade Human forces in a plan masterminded by the Klingons. The situation was eventually resolved when the arrived to drive off the brigand and confront the Klingons. ( ) On shore leave, Number One was once followed around Starbase 13 by two fleet officers hoping to make her acquaintance. ( }}) In 2264, the Enterprise visited Starbase 13 with the Warp-Speed Classic Vaudeville Company in an attempt to boost morale on the base. ( ) At some point prior to the mid-2260s, the crew of the took shore leave on Starbase 13, except for Hiromi Takeshewada, who decided to catch up on her paperwork. ( ) The Enterprise returned to Starbase 13 shortly after stardate 3378.7 for repairs, after having to separate the saucer section from the drive section. ( }}) By 2268, Admiral Westervliet Komack was based on Starbase 13. In that year, Captain James T. Kirk contacted Komack and requested that the Enterprise be allowed to continue following the Yonada asteroid ship instead of the scheduled patrol of the Romulan Neutral Zone. ( ) In 2269, the Enterprise was en route to the station, when it received a distress call from the Ephrata Institute on the planet, Ephrata IV. ( ) By the mid-2280s, the base was under the command of Commodore Garrett. In 2285, the base came under attack by the mirror universe starship . Thankfully the attack was repelled by the station's defense fighters, but the , which was docked at the station, suffered heavy damage. ( ) Shortly after, an unconscious Captain Lawrence Styles arrived at the station aboard a Terran Empire shuttle which had been launched from the . ( ) Following this, the survivors of the Courageous were brought to the base by the . ( ) Lyndra Dean went to the station to get an interview with Commodore Garrett. ( ) In the late 2350s, some construction of the was performed at Starbase 13. Miles O'Brien was serving as part of the construction crew at the time, which was why he requested to serve on the Enterprise five years later. ( ) Appendices Connections de:Sternenbasis 13 0013 category:space stations category:alpha and Beta Quadrant locations